Moving On
by adigallia9
Summary: With the help of some friends, Sawyer realizes it's time to move on. My take on how Sawyer and Juliet got together/a days of Dharma fic.


The party was in full swing. Sawyer surveyed the crowded rec room, amazed that everyone, from an inebriated Miles hanging off of Shelly the blonde schoolteacher to a grouchy-looking Radzinsky, was here in his honor. But as he glanced around, he couldn't find the one person with whom he most wanted to celebrate his promotion. Sawyer was about to interrupt Miles and his sloppy flirting to ask if he'd seen her, when he felt a friendly clap on his back.

"Jim, my friend," Horace said, "I'm afraid I have to head out early. I promised Amy I'd escort her home."

"No problem, boss. But don't expect me to believe you're only walking her home."

Horace laughed, but ignored the comment. "I just wanted to say I couldn't be happier about your promotion. You're a good man, LaFleur, and I'm glad you're part of our team. "

Sawyer smiled, "Me too, H." He extended his hand to Horace, who took it and then used his grip to pull Sawyer closer.

Horace whispered conspiratorially, "I saw Juliet head out the back door just a few minutes ago. The island's a dangerous place. I think it should be your responsibility as our newly minted head of security to make sure she's okay." He leaned in closer, "Maybe a promotion won't be the only thing you get tonight?" He winked and left.

Sawyer stood speechless as he watched Horace leave, considering how much booze it must have taken for Horace to make such an uncharacteristic remark. Nevertheless, Sawyer found himself heading toward the back door. Once outside, it only took seconds to find Juliet. Seated on a bench not far away, her blonde hair, fair skin, and pale dress nearly glowed in the dark night.

"You ditching my party, Blondie?" he called out, sauntering over, trying to appear casual.

She turned at his voice, and gave him a smile that felt even better than the promotion. "No, not ditching. Escaping."

"Escaping?"

"Radzinsky. He's been trying to hit on me all night." She rolled her eyes.

Sawyer laughed and sat down beside her. "Really? I thought he was supposed to be smart. He should've known he didn't have a chance with you."

"Apparently not," Juliet said. "You'll appreciate the line he tried to use on me. Get this, 'Can I be your Romeo tonight, Juliet?' "

As Sawyer laughed, she continued, "Needless to say, I was horrified. I excused myself and came out here to get away."

"Oh, Radzinsky," Sawyer said, once his laughter was in check. "He's pretty damn clueless when it comes to the ladies."

"The worst part is, that's not the first time I've gotten a terrible _Romeo and Juliet-_inspired line. Damn Shakespeare," she huffed.

Now he was intrigued; he loved their book discussions. "What, you don't like Shakespeare, Sunshine? I'd have pegged you for one of those who thought _Romeo and Juliet _was all romantic."

"No, I like Shakespeare. Very much, in fact. But the end of _Romeo and Juliet _always bothered me. Two young kids who choose to kill themselves over a teenage romance and cause their families all that pain; it's senseless, not to mention cowardly. At least in the other tragedies when people die, they're usually murdered… What?" she asked, realizing he was laughing again.

Sawyer held up his hands, "Nothing. Just imagining a fifteen year-old you getting all passionate about this in English class."

"Well, look at us, for example," she said. "Eleven months ago, you and I were sitting on a beach watching as the people we loved, not to mention our way off this island, were destroyed. We could have given up too." She was getting more and more animated. "But we stuck it out, and look at all that's happened. We have a good life, good friends, good jobs. And we have each other – you, me, Miles, Jin. I barely knew you a year ago, and now I love you." Embarrassed by what she had inadvertently admitted, she added quickly, "All of you."

Sawyer felt his heart pound. "Yeah. Romeo should have held out – there might have been a promotion to head of security and a hot doctor turned grease monkey in his future."

Juliet flushed and looked down. And Sawyer didn't know if it was the three beers he'd had, Horace's blatant encouragement, or just the simple beauty of her cheeks flushed in the moonlight, but he went for it. "Sometimes you just have to let yourself move on. Hell, what you find can be even better than what you lost."

Juliet quickly looked up at him. Her eyes were filled with emotion and he struggled to hold her intense gaze. Suddenly, she leaned forward and kissed him, a kiss as strong and sweet as she was.

When the kiss ended, he smiled at her. "And all the boys in my English class thought reading _Romeo and Juliet_ was pointless." He shook his head. "I knew I was smarter than them."

"You're incorrigible," she laughed.

"Maybe," he smirked, "but you love me. You said so yourself."

She blushed again, remembering her earlier words. He found her embarrassment endearing, but didn't want her to feel self-conscious. "Ah, don't worry," Sawyer said softly. He met her eyes and gathered up the courage to continue, "I love you too."

Her face lit up and she kissed him again. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her soundly, taking his time and enjoying the feel of her in his arms.

"Woo hoo, get it, LaFleur! It's about time!"

Sawyer and Juliet sprang apart, looking around for the voyeur.

"Straume!" Sawyer bellowed, finding Miles stumbling down a nearby path, holding a can of beer with his arm draped around Shelly the schoolteacher.

"Hey, Jim," Miles slurred as he walked be. "Don't come home tonight, ok? I'm gonna be 'occupied.' Why don't you stay at Juliet's?" He tipped his beer can in Sawyer and Juliet's direction as he and Shelly disappeared into the night.

Sawyer looked up at Juliet, and found her smiling down at him. "Not a bad suggestion," she said as she climbed off his lap and stood up. "How about it, LaFleur?"

Sawyer grinned, not believing his luck. He stood up, put an arm around Juliet's shoulders, and kissed her head. "Fine by me, Blondie," he drawled, winking at her. He guided them towards Juliet's house, thanking Horace, Radzinsky, Miles, and Bill Shakespeare every step of the way.


End file.
